Oh, My Life
by AfreyJ
Summary: Repost! Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho, dua namja populer di ShinKi SHS. Saling bermusuhan. Tapi siapa sangka jika sebenarnya mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang begitu romantis jika di rumah, bahkan sudah dikaruniai dua anak kembar yang evilnya minta ampun/.. OMO, J-J-Joongie d,d,dia anakmu?../ .. MWO ANDWAEE../ .. UMMMAA../ .. Kenapa bisa sampai ke sekolah
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, My Life**

Title : Oh, My Life

Author : Afreylia Jung (AfreyJ)

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim (Jung) Jaejoong

Jung Changmin

Jung Kibum

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changbum, and others

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family, School Life, Mpreg

Summary : Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho adalah dua namja populer di Shin Ki High School. Mereka saling bermusuhan, dan berebut siapa yang terbaik diantara mereka. Namun siapa sangka jika sebenarnya mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang sangat romantis jika di rumah, bahkan sudah di karuniai dua anak kembar berusia tiga tahun yang evilnya minta ampun/ ... OMO, J – J – Joongie d,d,dia anakmu/ ..MWOO ANDWEEEEEEE../ ...UMMAAAAA.../... kenapa bisa sampai kesekolah../

Disclaimer : this story is mine. Kalau cast milik orang tua dan agensinya masing-masing. Tapi khusus yunho dia milik jaejoong seorang.

**Warning! This story is Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen Ai, Yaoi, **

**Male pregnancy (Mpreg), typo(s).**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Ok!**

**Happy reading !**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 07. 55 KST. Seorang namja cantik berseragam SMA dengan lambang khas milik Shin Ki High school terlihat berjalan tergopoh gopoh, sesekali matanya melihat jarum jam di pergelangan tangannya. 'hampir telat' gumannya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, tapi sia – sia karena jarak yang di tempuh masih kurang 1500 m2 lagi. Huh, tidak ada pilihan lain ia terpaksa melakukan hal yang paling di bencinya – berlari – kenapa? Oh ayolah, namja cantik itu tidak mau penampilannya yang perfect, rusak seketika. Namun kali ini dia mengabaikan – TERPAKSA –.

Pada akhirnya dalam waktu 3 menit dia sudah bisa melihat bangunan megah bertuliskan WELCOME SHIN KI'S STUDENTS. Senyuman manis merekah di bibir merah cherry miliknya tapi tidak bertahan lama ketika melihat gerbang sekolah hampir tertutup.

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...!"

Tepat ketika namja cantik itu masuk, gerbang langsung tertutup. Ia mendesah lega dan mengelus dadanya. 'hampir saja' keluhnya.

Sejenak ia tertegun melihat penampilan, sangat tepat dengan dugaan awalnya. Lihatlah rambutnya acak-acakan tidak teratur. Keringat bercucuran dimana-mana, membuat rambutnya sedikit basah. Dan seragamnya yang kucel terkena sapuan angin. Berantakan.

Kim Jaejoong – nama namja cantik itu – hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya. Beribu pasang mata yang melihat penampilannya hanya bisa menelan luda antara kagum dan bergairah. Menurut mereka Jaejoong terlihat makin sexy dengan tampilannya saat ini. Ada juga yang merasa ilfil, jijik, kasihan, khusus ini yang merasakan adalah penggemar Yunho FC yang di ketuai Goo Ahra. Yeoja centil yang mengaku – ngaku akan menjadi nyonya Jung, dalam mimpimu saja Nona. Jaejoong yang terbiasa dengan itu semua, hanya berlalu dengan cueknya lalu memberikan seringaian andalannya. Dan oh.. lihatlah banyak yang pingsan seketika dengan darah mengalir dari hidungnya. Ck. Itulah pesona dari Kim Jaejoong.

Di Lain Pihak.

Seorang namja tampan berjalan dengan angkuhnya bak seorang bos besar dikelilingi teman satu ganknya. Yup, tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya, dia adalah seorang bos di masa depan. Anak tunggal sekaligus pewaris dari keluarga Jung. Sebuah keluarga yang sangat kaya raya. Saking kayanya keluarga ini berhasil menduduki peringkat pertama dunia. Ya, mereka adalah pemilik dari Jung Corp. Sebuah perusahaan raksasa yang bergerak di bidang elektronika, otomotif, penerbangan, perhotelan, pariwisata, kesehatan dan kependidikan . Dan ketahuilah jika Cabang perusahaan mereka hampir ada di setiap negara di belahan dunia. Apalagi keluarga Jung terkenal dermawan. Sempurna. Memberikan pelayanan kepada masyarakat miskin, dengan memberikan beasiswa pendidikan, pengobatan gratis, dll. Itulah sebabnya keluarga ini sangat disegani. Bahkan pejabat pemerintah pun sangat menghormati 'keluarga yang turut berperan dalam pembangunan negara'.

Sekilas penjelasan tentang namja tampan anak tunggal Jung family, pewaris utama – Jung Yunho – .

Sampai di depan pintu kelas. Jaejoong berpapasan dengan namja angkuh itu – Jung Yunho – yang selama ini menjadi musuhnya. Jung Yunho berjalan dengan tenang. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah namja cantik itu. Jaejoong mendecih pelan. Teringat dengan penyebab ia bisa terlambat ke sekolah.

**Flashback**

Di sebuah rumah mewah kediaman Jung Junior pagi – pagi telah diributkan oleh suara teriakan – teriakan dari si penghuni. Hampir setiap pagi hal ini terjadi. Alasannya karena orang tua mereka – Jung Yunho dan Kim (Jung) Jaejoong – terlambat bangun. Namun kali ini mereka benar – benar telat. Bangun jam 07.15 dan belum menyiapkan keperluan sekolah serta mengurus dua baby Jung, ah tidak – tidak tiga baby Jung.

" EOMMMMAAAAAAAAA... Minnie lapal, cepatlah !" teriakan melengking bocah berumur tiga tahun kepada sang eomma bernama Minnie atau lebih tepatnya Jung Changmin.

"Yak, Jung changmin, tidak perlu berteriak. Umma akan memasak tunggu sebentar lagi." Jawab sosok yang di panggil umma sambil berlari menuruni tangga dengan dengan tangan yang sibuk memasang kaos kaki di salah satu kakinya.

"Mana Hyung mu, Min?" tanya sang umma sembari mengambil bahan – bahan makanan di dalam kulkas.

"Molla, Macih tidul mungkin. Cudah jangan bicala lagi umma, cepat macak. Minnie lapal" seru Changmin tidak sopan dengan suara khas cadelnya yang melengking.

'Mwoya. Aish, anak ini. Kenapa sifatnya menurun dari Jung menyebalkankan itu sih' umpat Jaejoong .

Ya, dia adalah Kim Jaejoong atau Jung Jaejoong. Siswa Shinki School istri Jung Yunho umma dari Jung Changmin dan Jung Kibum. Meskipun namja dia bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seperti yeoja pada umumya. Namja yang spesial ne. Selain itu, ia memiliki wajah yang cantik alami bak seorang yeoja, matanya bulat besar, hidung mancung, serta kulitnya seputih susu tanpa celah, jangan lupakan bibir mungil semerah cherry miliknya. Perfect, beruntung sekali Jung Yunho bisa memilikinya.

Jangan heran, kenapa Jaejoong bisa memiliki anak berusia 3 tahun di usiannya yang ke 18 tahun. Salahkan saja si Jung yunho yang langsung menyerangnya di hari pertemuan pertama mereka pada saat pesta kelulusan kelas tiga Dong Bang Junior High School, sekolah tempat Jaejoong menimba ilmu. Keduanya terserang virus Love at first sigh. Jung yunho yang memiliki kadar kepervertan tinggi, tak kuasa menahan gairahnya saat melihat penampilan Jaejoong kala itu. He's damn so sexy. Dan memutuskan jika Kim Jaejoong menjadi kekasihnya detik itu juga. Hampir setiap hari Yunho menginap di rumah Jaejoong. Orang tuanya? Jangan di tanya. Mereka begitu bahagia , bahkan mereka berniat menjodohkan keduannya ketika lulus sekolah. Tapi keinginan mereka terkabul begitu cepat plus mendapatkan bonus dua orang cucu sekaligus.

Atas keinginan sang menantu untuk tidak menyebarkan pernikahan mereka. Alhasil seperti itulah keadaan mereka di depan umum. Seperti tidak saling mengenal. Awalnya Yunho tidak menyetujuinya. Alasannya banyak yang menyukai istri cantiknya tersebut bahkan memandangi istrinya seperti kelaparan. Yunho benci itu. Tapi setelah di pikir – pikir, alasan Jaejoong ada benarnya. "Aku tidak akan tenang belajar, Yun. Setiap hari pasti ada wartawan yang mengejarku. Di tambah fans mu yang sudah pasti akan menerorku setiap hari. Huh, bukannya aku tertekan, tapi aku ingin berkonsentrasi saat sekolah. Mengertilah! Aku mohon. I love you."

"Boo.. Dimana dasiku?" lamunan Jaejoong buyar seketika saat mendengar teriakan suaminya.

"Di atas meja nakas" teriak jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan suaminya.

"BOOJAE, BUKAN YANG INI. CEPAT KE SINI!" seru sang suami – Jung Yunho – kembali terdengar lebih keras.

"NE, Changkkaman. Aish" Jaejoong menggeram pelan kemudian melesat menuju kamar tidurnya, dimana sang suami berada.

"EOMMA KENAPA LAMA CEKALI. MACAKANMU HANGUC!" teriak Changmin yang sedari tadi menunggu di ruang makan sambil makan biskuitnya.

"EOMMAAAAAAAAA...CIKAT GIGIKU TIDAK ADA" teriak bocah satunya lagi yang baru bangun dari mimpinya. – jung Kibum – .

"EOMMAAAAA.. LAPAL, "

"APPPAAAAAAAAA... CULUH EOMMAAA KE CINI, BUMMIE INGIN POOP"

"EOMMAAAAAAAA... PELUT MIN CAKIT, CACINGNYA TELUS MENENDANG MIN. MELEKA LAPAL"

"EOMMMAAAAAAAA... BANTUIN BUMMIEEEEEE... "

"EOMMAAAAAAAAAA... LAPAAAAAAAALLLLLLLL"

"APPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA PABBO... LEPASKAN UMMAKU," karena jengkel, mereka berteriak bersamaan, membuat kaca – kaca rumah bergetar dan burung – burung yang hinggap di pohon depan rumah terbang terbirit birit. Selama beberapa menit belum ada sahutan dari sang eomma ataupun sang appa. Membuat dua bocah cilik ini berkaca – kaca. Entah apa yang di lakukan orang tua mereka di atas sana.#NC'an TU#

HWAAAAAAAAAAAA... HIKS HIKS HIKS.. HWAAAAAAAAA

Keduanya sontak menangis dengan sudah penderitaanmu Jaejoong. Salah sendiri, sudah tahu dengan sifat pervert beruangmu. Selalu mencari kesempatan di tengah kesempitan untuk kembali 'menyerangmu'. Belum lagi harus menenangkan Anak – anakmu menangis. Apalagi Masakanmu yang tidak layak makan. Jadi terpaksa hanya roti dan susu yang tersedia di meja makan sebagai gantinya. Dan dua baby Jung ini hanya makan bubur instan. Yang menurut mereka tak selezat buatan ummanya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, sayang!"

Cup

Cup

Cup

"Aku ada les pagi dan ini sangat terlambat" ucap Jung Yunho berjalan tergesa – gesa sambil membawa kunci mobil. Tak lupa memberikan kecupan di bibir milik istri tercintanya dan kening kedua anaknya.

Tinggalah mereka bertiga. Jaejoong sibuk membersihkan mulut mungil keduanya dengan tisu. Dan membuatkan susu untuk mereka. Tersadar dengan keadaan hampir telat ke sekolah. Ia segerah beranjak lalu melihat jam dinding di atas televisi.

"Astaga! Aku hampir terlambat" pekiknya.

"Kibum, Changmin, sebentar lagi Halmeoni datang. Jangan ke mana – mana, kalian masih kecil, kalau ingin main, tunggu Halmeoni. Arrasseo?" nasehat jaejoong sebelum keluar rumah kepada buah hatinya dan mencium ke dua kening anak tercintanya seperti yang di lakukan suaminya

"Allaceo, umma" jawab keduannya serempak. Tapi benarkah mereka akan mematuhi nasehat Jaejoong? Tidak keluar rumah sampai Halmeoni datang. Ingatlah Jae, meskipun baru 3 tahun. Anakmu termasuk anak yang jenius. Lihatlah mereka menyeringai evil. Apa yang kau rencanakan Jung baby?

Jaejoong menggerutu sebal. Dia ketinggalan bis sekolah. Apalagi dompetnya ketinggalan di meja nakas tempat tidur. Tidak mungkin ia bisa naik kendaraan umum. Dengan langkah menghentak – hentak ia berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

'Ini semua gara – gara Jung pabbo itu. Hah menyerang ku habis – habisan hingga subuh. Jadi begini kan. Terlambat, belum lagi tadi pagi. Oh my God, kenapa suami tercintaku sangat pervert begini' keluhnya namun dengan nada bahagia (?).

**Flashback end**

Jaejoong memasuki kelasnya. Menuju bangku yang biasa ia duduki. Memasang earphone sambil menunggu jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Tak dihiraukannya teman –temannya yang mengajaknya mengobrol pagi ini. Ia sangat lelah. Namun ketenangannya terusik dengan suara gaduh didepan kelasnya. Karena penasaran akhirnya Jaejoong keluar.

"MWOYA.." Serunya, mata doenya membulat dengan sempurna melihat obyek di depannya.

"EOMMAAAAAAA..." Teriak sang obyek yang tak lain adalah baby evil Jung – Jung Changmin dan Jung Kibum – yang langsung memeluk kaki eommanya.

"J-J-Jongie d, d, dia anakmu" ucap junsu, teman akrab Jaejoong. Kaget, tentu saja. Bahkan teman – teman mereka yang ikut menyaksikan hanya bisa melongo. Kumpulan Jae fc sudah menangis darah melihat idola mereka memiliki anak, secara tidak langsung memberitahukan jika ia sudah menikah.

"APPPPAAAAAAAA..." Keheningan yang tercipta kembali terusik dengan teriakan kedua anak itu. Dua baby jung itu segera melepas pelukan pada kaki eommanya. Berganti ke pelukan appanya. – Jung Yunho –.

"MWWOOOOOO..."

**Tbc**

Sempat kecewa juga karena diremove oleh admin. Hiks.. ini fanfic pertamaku, tapi tak apa TETAP SEMANGAAAAATTTTT... GO GO GO YUNJAE... YUNJAE... *kick*

**Give me review** ne.. kritik. Bash. Terserah saja. Bukankah itu membangun untuk kedepannya. Hehehe =.=

Post at 05 Februari 2013

Repost at 08 maret 2013

**AfreyJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, My Life**

Title : Oh, My Life

Author : Afreylia Jung (AfreyJ)

Main Cast :

Jung Yunho

Kim (Jung) Jaejoong

Jung Changmin

Jung Kibum

Park Yoochun

Kim Junsu

Pair : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changbum, and others

Rated : T+ to M

Genre : Romance, Humor, Family, School Life, Mpreg

Summary : Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho adalah dua namja populer di Shin Ki High School. Mereka saling bermusuhan, dan berebut siapa yang terbaik diantara mereka. Namun tidak ada yang tahu jika sebenarnya mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang sangat romantis jika di rumah, bahkan sudah di karuniai dua anak kembar berusia tiga tahun yang evilnya minta ampun/ ... omo J – J – Joongi d,d,dia anakmu/ ..mwo.. Andweee../ ...UMMAAAAA.../ kenapa bisa sampai kesekolah/

Disclaimer : this story is mine. Kalau cast milik orang tua dan agensinya masing-masing. Tapi khusus yunho dia milik jaejoong seorang. Semua milik YME.

**Warning! This story is Boys Love, Man X Man, Shounen Ai, Yaoi, **

**Male pregnancy (Mpreg), typo(s).**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Ok!**

**Happy reading !**

**Previous chap**

"MWOYA.." Serunya, mata doenya membulat dengan sempurna melihat obyek di depannya.

"EOMMAAAAAAA..." Teriak sang obyek yang tak lain adalah baby evil Jung – Jung Changmin dan Jung Kibum – yang langsung memeluk kaki eommanya.

"J-J-Jongie d, d, dia anakmu" ucap Junsu, teman akrab Jaejoong. Kaget, tentu saja. Bahkan teman – teman mereka yang ikut menyaksikan hanya bisa melongo. Kumpulan Jae fc sudah menangis darah melihat idola mereka memiliki anak, secara tidak langsung memberitahukan jika ia sudah menikah.

"APPPPAAAAAAAA..." Keheningan yang tercipta kembali terusik dengan teriakan kedua anak itu. Dua baby jung itu segera melepas pelukan pada kaki eommanya. Berganti ke pelukan appanya. – Jung Yunho –.

"MWWOOOOOO..."

Jaejoong memandang horor kedua anaknya yang masih bergelayut manja di kaki appanya. 'gawat' ujarnya dalam hati. Secepat kilat dia menyambar kedua anaknya dan langsung membawa mereka kabur. Teman – temannya hanya melongo melihat Jaejoong yang berlari membawa dua bocah cilik yang tadi memanggilnya eomma. Mereka tidak menanyakan sepatah katapun kepada kedua objek utama kita, Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Bahkan tidak mencegah Jaejoong pergi. Yap, mereka terlalu shok.

Lima menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka kembali ke alam nyata. Serempak menoleh pada objek yang tersisa. Melihat adanya hawa yang tidak enak, Jung Yunho langsung nyengir dan berlari secepat kilat menjauhi mereka.

"Haaaaaaahhhhh...". terdengar helaan nafas keluar dari seluruh murid yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Dalam hati mereka akan mengintrogasi keduanya nanti. Tak di pungkiri rasa penasaran melanda otak mereka. Apa hubungan keduanya, bukankah mereka bermusuhan?, apa benar mereka sepasang suami istri?, apa tadi itu anaknya?, dan masih banyak 'apa dan apa' berputar di benak mereka.

Akhirnya perkumpulan itu bubar, menyisakan Ahra yang sibuk menenangkan para anggotanya.

"Kalian dengar ya, itu hanyalah kebetulan, seorang anak yang mengaku – ngaku menjadi anak Yunho oppa. Itu tidak mungkin. Mungkin bisa saja itu rencana namja jadi – jadian itu – jaejoong – untuk menghancurkan Yunho oppa " jelas Ahra menggebu – nggebu. Jelas sekali dia tidak terima dengan kejadian barusan. Para anggotanya hanya mengangguk – angguk.

"Yang akan menjadi istri Yunho oppa hanyalah aku Goo Ahra, bukan Kim Jaejoong. Mengerti?" tambah Ahra yang mebuat para anggotanya ingin muntah seketika. Hei, bukan hanya kau Ahra yang ingin menjadi istri Jung Yunho, seluruh anggota Yunho FC juga berharap hal yang sama.

"Hei, kalian mengerti tidak kalau bla.. bla.. bla... "

Mari kita tinggalkan Goo Ahra yang sibuk mengoceh lantaran anggotanya tidak ada yang merespon 'klaim' nya Goo Ahra yang mengatakan akan menjadi istri Jung Yunho. Kau terlalu bermimpi Nona Goo.

Kim jaejoong membawa kedua anaknya ke atap sekolah, karena hanya di sinilah tempat yang paling aman. Matanya menatap tajam ke dua anaknya. Yang ditatap hanya menyeringai. Hah, susah sekali menghadapi kedua Jung evil ini. Ada – ada saja ulahnya. Kemarin menghilang dari rumah ketika Jaejoong dan Yunho ada di sekolah, dengan cara menyuruh Halmeoni Jung mencari PSP changmin di kamar. Kesempatan ini digunakan kedua Jung ini kabur menuju Lotte world ikut Choi Ajjumah, tetangga sebelah rumah yang kebetulan menawarinya. Para Bodyguard yang di sewa untuk menjaga mereka, berhasil dikelabuhi. Cerdik, sangat. Hingga sore hari mereka belum pulang. Membuat seluruh keluarganya kalang kabut dan Jaejoong yang berkali – kali pingsan. Lalu sekarang, bagaimana bisa sampai di sekolah.

"Cudah campai eomma, kenapa lama cekali bukannya eomma tadi bellali? Lambat. Huh" ucap Changmin dengan tidak sopannya sambil turun dari gendongan eommanya.

"Kau bodoh, Min.".. PUKK.. Timpal Kibum lalu menjitak pelan jidat dongsaengnya.

"YAKK.. appo, Hyung" keluh Changmin. "tapi memang benal kan eomma lambat padahal bellali, kenapa Hyung mengatakan aku bodoh. Shilo, aku ini pintal dan tampan".

"Dengal ya.. dimana – mana yang namanya Latu Gajah itu jalannya lambat. BELAT BELAT BELAT. Kau tahu badannya belat. Beljalan caja lambat apalagi bellali" jelas Kibum dengan gaya sok tahu ala anak kecil.

"Eum, kau benal.. kali ini aku mengakui kau pintal Hyung, tapi maaf pledikat tampan hanya milikku" ujar Changmin

"Mwo, aku tidak telima, aku yang teltampan"

"Tidak bica. Minnie yang paling tampan"

"tidak. Aku yang benal"

"AKU.."

"AKU.."

"AKU.."

"AKU.."

"AKU.."

"EOMMA yang benar." Sahut Jaejoong mulai ikut – ikutan.

"DIAM" ucap kedua evil Jung kepada Eommanya. Tak ingin keasyikannya beradu 'siapa yang paling tampan' diganggu eommanya.

Kim Jaejoong hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, mendengar bentakan keduanya. Anaknya yang kelewat evil ini sering kali bertengkar karena masalah sepele. Tapi, hal ini juga yang membuat Jaejoong selalu merindukan mereka.

" YAK,JUNG KIBUM, JUNG CHANGMIN, APA MAKSUDMU MENYURUH EOMMA DIAM HUH?, KALIAN YANG DIAM. " ucap Jaejoong tajam berharap anaknya ketakutan dan langsung diam.

"Tapi Eomma..."

"Jangan menyelah Jung Kibum, ada hal yang perlu di perbaiki di sini. Yang pertama, apa maksudmu mengatakan eomma mu berat seperti gajah hah?, kau tak lihat Eommamu begitu sexy, tinggi, dan lihat tidak ada lemak yang menumpuk" jelas Jaejoong.

"ne, ne, bahkan pantat eomma tidak ada icinya" ucap Changmin blakblakan.

"MWO, YAK, siapa yang mengajari kalian berbicara seperti itu? Aisshhh.. lupakan. Yang kedua, yang paling tampan adalah Eomma, stop, tidak ada protes".

Duo evil serentak mengerucutkaan bibirnya. 'mana mungkin eomma tampan, cantik, sih iya.' Batin keduannya, namun tidak berani mengutarakannya.

" DAN JUNG CHANGMIN, JUNG KIBUM, KALI INI APA YANG KALIAN RENCANAKAN, HUH?" ucap Jaejoong mendesis tajam

"Hanya cedikit kejutan buat Eomma dan Appa." Jawab changmin tanpa rasa bersalah. Sedangkan Kibum hanya tertawa cengengesan melihat ekspresi ummanya.

"ARGGGG...! aku bisa gila, kalian tahu kalau identitas kita terbongkar, hidup kita tidak akan bisa bebas lagi. Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar" ucap Jaejoong dengan mimik sedih sekaligus di seram – seramkan. Tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya jika identitas mereka tersebar. Hanya saja dibuat Jaejoong sedikit berlebihan agar kali ini mereka bisa ketakutan. Semoga.

"Belalti Min tidak bica makan ice klim di kedai Kyu – chan eomma?" tanya Changmin sedih.

"NE" jawab Jaejoong dengan semangat. Sepertinya mereka mulai percaya.

"Tidak bica belmain ke game centel lagi?" kali ini Kibum angkat suara. Matanya sudah berkaca – kaca.

"NE"

"tidak bica ke lotte wold"

"NE"

"tidac bica bla.. bla.. bla..."

Masih banyak tidak bisa, tidak bisa lagi yang di tanyakan oleh kedua jung evil ini. Yang hanya di tanggapi dengan 'ne, ne, ne' oleh Jaejoong.

" belalti, Umma bohong ne?"

"NE" jawab Jaejoong tanpa sadar.

"Kena kau, Umma. Hahahaha" ucap keduannya dengan tawa evil.

Jaejoong yang baru sadar akan jawabannya mendadak kesal. Bisa – bisanya dia kalah dengan anaknya sendiri. Haissh... Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi kedua anaknya ini.

BRAKKKKKKKKKKK

Pintu ruangan terjeblak dengan sempurna mengalihkan perhatian tiga pasang mata yang saling berdebat. Dan menatap tajam kepada pelaku pendobrak pintu yang tak lain adalah appa kedua evil ini – Jung Yunho – .

"APPAAAAAAAAAAA, celamatkan Min dan hyung dali amukan gajah." Ucap Changmin segera berlari ke gendongan appanya.

"MWO.. yak, Changmin, apa yang kau bilang dasar foodmonster" gantian Jaejoong yang mengejek Changmin lancaran tak terima di ejek anaknya sendiri. Kekanakan sekali.

"Sudahlah. Boo. Mengalah dengan anakmu sendiri. Mungkin sudah saatnya kita mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Yunho dengan bijak sambil mengusap pelan punggung Boojaenya.

"Kau gila, Yun. SHIRO. Kau tahu sendiri seberapa tenarnya keluargamu. Setidaknya biarkan aku lulus SMA dulu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibirnya tanda tidak setuju dengan usulan suaminya.

CUP

Jung Yunho dengan seenak jidatnya mencium Jaejoong. Tidak tahan melihat bibir pouty istrinya. Membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah marah. Lihatlah dua tanduk di kepalanya telah muncul.

"Apa yang kau lakukan , JUNG?" ucap jaejoong menggeram.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu jangan mempoutkan bibirmu, atau aku menciummu." Jawab yunho santai.

"KAU SAJA YANG TERLALU PERVERT"

"Memang. Kau juga mencintaiku yang pervert ini."

"YAK, JUNG. KAU..."

Dan mulailah perdebatan kedua orang tuanya. Membuat Changmin yang berada digendongan appanya terpaksa turun. Sedangkan Kibum hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"psstt... Min, kesini. Olang tua kita belisik." Kata Kibum berbisik dengan saudarannya

"ne, hyung. Hyung punya ide tidak, cupaya meleka belhenti? Kuping Min panas."

"emm... ahhh, cini cini.. psstttt.. pssstttt... psstttttt... nanti min haluc pssttttt..."

Apa yang kau rencanakan Jung Kibum. Ckckck. Yang namanya evil tetaplah evil.

HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... HWEEEEEEEEEEEE... HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... HIKS.. HIKS..

Tiba – tiba si kembar Jung menangis keras. Membuat kedua orang tuanya diam seketika. Lalu menatap horor kedua anaknya yang sedang menagis keras. 'bisa ketahuan kalau kita bersembunyi di sini. Nanti jadi makin rumit.' Batin keduannya. Sontak mereka langsung menbekap mulut mereka.

"SSSTTTTT... diam Min, Bum" kata Yunho dengan suara tegasnya berhasil membuat mereka berhenti bersuara. Ya evil ini hanya takut dengan Si Raja Beruang, bukan Ratu Gajah.

(itu tadi cara ampuh yang ada di otak Kibum agar orang tuanya diam dan Foilaaa ... berhasil bukan.)

Sejenak tejadi keheningan diantara kedua namja dewasa ini. Sedangkan si pembuat onar sedang bermain kejar – kejaran.

"Yun, kenapa anak – anak bisa sampai ke sekolah. Eomma tidak mungkin membawa nya ke sekolah. karena Aku sudah melarangnya." Ucap Jaejoong memecah keheningan.

"Molla, Boo. Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan kepada mereka"

"Aisshhhh... kau saja yang tanya?" Kim jaejoong dalam mode mengambek dengn anaknya lantaran selalu kalah dalam ajang perdebatan 'Aegya Vs Umma'

"Ne. Boojae ku sayang. Minnie, Bummie kesini" panggil Yunho kepada kedua buah hatinya dengan tegas.

"Waeyo, Appa?" jawab keduanya

"Sekarang jelaskan pada Appa. Siapa yang membawamu ke Sekolah. Jujur dan JELASKAN – SEJELAS – JELASNYA"

**Flashback**

Setelah kedua orang tuanya – Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong – pergi ke Sekolah. duo evil ini mulai menyusun rencana untuk menghilangkan kebosanan mereka. Bermain di dalam rumah itu kurang mengasyikan menurut mereka.

"Ehm, Hyung. Aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau kita pelgi ke cekolah Eomma dan Appa. Celama ini kita tidak boleh ikut kan? Aku penasalan" usul Changmin

"Eum, kau benal min. Hehe apa leaksi Eomma dan Appa ketika tahu kita ke sana ya?" kata Kibum sambil membayangkan reaksi umpanya. Tiba – tiba keduannya serentak menyeringai.

"Tapi Min, Halmeoni tidak mungkin mengantalkan kita. Kila – kila bagaimana calanya?" tanya Kibum.

"Eum. AHH, JIDAT AJJUCHI, hyung"

"Kau pintal. Kajja, kita hubungi Jidat halmeoni datang."

Mereka segera berlari menuju ruang keluarga dimana telepon rumah berada. Sesampainya di sana, Changmin segera menyeret kursi kecil bergambar Gajah lalu menaikinya.

"Hyung, lalu kita haluc tekan nomel belapa?" tanya Changmin bingung.

"Aku pelnah liat eomma bicala dengan Jidat Ajjuchi. Cebelumnya Eomma menekan angka empat. Coba caja lah, Min."

"Ok!"

Setelah menekan angka empat, sesuai dengan yang di intruksikan oleh Kibum. Terdengar nada sambung. TUUUUUUTTTT... TUUUUUTTTT...

"ASTAGA, HYUNG. Telponnya kentut." Ucap Changmin kaget sekaligus senang bisa menemukan hal baru.

"Benalkah? Aku mau mendengalnya." Kibum segera menyeret kursi kecil lainnya, segeralah ia menaikinya. "Mana – mana, wahhhh benal. Min, dengal suala kentutnya belubah." Kata Kibum histeris.

'**yeoboseo'**

"cualanya kentutnya belubah. Hebat. Hihihi. Milip cuala Jidat Ajjuchi ne. Hyung "

'**Hei, hei.. apa – apaan ini. Ini suara Ajjushi asli. Bagaimana bisa kalian menyamakan suara Ajjushi yang sexy ini dengan KENTUT, huh?'**

"Lupakan. Ini Jidat Ajjuchi kan?" tanya Changmin

"**Bukan. Ini Chunnie Ajjushi"**

"Cama caja. Ajjuchi kami pellu bantuan Ajjushi" kata Changmin.

(Kibum Kemudian menarik gagang telepon dari tangan Changmin).

"Ini mici LAHACIA. Ajjuchi haluc mau membantu"

"**Misi apa? Menarik tidak?"**

"Tentu caja mici antal laki – laki. Yang pacti menarik Ajjuchi."

(Gagang telpon berpindah lagi ke tangan Changmin).

"Bagaimana? Waktu kita tidak banyak Ajjuchi. Bental lagi Halmeoni datang"

"**Baiklah. Apa ?"**

"Membeli (memberi) kejutan untuk Umma Appa. Kejutan yang lual biaca. Ajjuchi nanti antal kita ke cekolah Umppa. Tanpa ada yang tahu. Ini kejutan. Ingat, jjuchi"

(telepon berpindah ke tangan Kibum)

"ini akan mengacikkan. Melihat ekplesi Umma, cekolah gempal(r). Hahahaha"

"**khe.. khe.. khe.. kau pintar. Sangat menarik. Kalian memang keponakanku. Hahaha"**

"jadi. Bagaimana lencana Ajjuchi?"

"**Begini. Nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Kalian tidak usah kabur – kaburan lagi. Bodyguard yang di sewa Appa kalian bertambah banyak. Kalian akan susah nanti larinya."**

"tapi kita bica kabul. Ajjuchi melagukan kehebatan kita ne?"

"**Jangan menyelah pembicaraan, Bum. Anak ini. Oke, lupakan. Pokoknya kalian harus bersiap. Berakting sebaik – baiknya. Nanti Ajjushi akan mengantarkan kalian ke petugas penjaga di depan sekolah Umppa kalian. Bilang ke Ajjushi penjaga kalau kalian mengantarkan tugas dari Hyungmu Kim Jaejoong kelas XII IPA 2. Ingat Hyung, bukan Eomma. Kalian tampilkan muka sedih kalian. Sesedih – sedihnya, karena penjaga sekolah sedikit kejam. Setelah itu kalian akan di bawa ke kelas umma mu. Dan laksanakan KEJUTAN YANG MENARIK ITU. Ajjushi akan mengawasimu dari CCTV sekolah. Jangan mengecewakan. Arraseo?"**

"Arra."

(telepon berpindah lagi ke tangan Chagmin)

"tapi kenapa tidak dengan Ajjuchi caja. Kan lebih mudah. Penjaga cekolah pacti cudah kenal Ajjuchi"

"**ck. Kalau Ajjushi ikut. Nanti umma appa kalian keburu tahu. Kalian mau kejutan kalian gagal. Hah?"**

"tidak. Baiklah, palli Ajjuchi. Kita cudah tidak cabal."

"**dasar evil. Ngidam apa dulu Joongie bisa punya anak kriminal seperti kalian. Haahh.. ajjushi berangkat sekarang. Bye." ...**TUUUTTTTTTTT...

"Hyung. Telponnya kentut lagi"

PLETAKK "bodoh"

"hehehe"

Selang beberapa menit Halmeoni datang. Tidak lama kemudian Yoochun. Ajjushi duo evil ini sampai di kediaman mereka. Segera dia meminta ijin kepada Halmeoni Jung untuk membawa mereka pergi. Dengan berbagai macam rayuan dan alasan akhirnya Halmeoni kedua evil ini menijinkan.

**Flashback end**

"Begitu, umma appa. Bagaimana kejutan dali kita. Selu kan."

" NE, SANGAT SERU SAYANG. DAN HAMPIR MEMBUATKU GILA SEKETIKA. ARGG... DASAR JIDAT LEBAR PARK YOOCHUN. KU KULITI KAU"

"tenang sayang. Jangan begitu. Menguliti kurang sadis untuk Park Yoochun. Lebih baik kita buang ke pulau terpencil yang tandus, panas, tidak ada air, tidak ada makanan. Dan satu lagi tidak ada WANITA. Khe.. khe..khe" kata Yunho sambil menyeringai. Ckck, itulah mengapa duo baby Jung memiliki kelakuan evil. Karena Orang tuannya juga evil. Tapi bedanya orang tua mereka sudah bisa menyembunyikannya.

PLAKK. Dengan tidak berperikesuamian, jaejoong menggeplak kepala Yunho. "kau yang terbaik yeobo"

"tapi Yun, kau harus punya ide untuk menyelamatkan kita. Aku yakin setelah kita keluar pasti akan di introgasi."

"Aku juga sedang berpikir ."

"Hn, berpikirlah. Awas kalau kau tak punya ide. Tak boleh menyentuhku hingga satu tahun"

"MWOO"

Berpikirlah Jung. Pintar sekali Jaejoong membuat ancaman. Karena memang hanya cara itulah yang paling ampuh untuk menaklukkan Raja beruang. Salahkan saja otakmu yang pervert. Atau salahkan si Ratu Gajah yang terlalu sexy sehingga membuat Si Raja beruang sealu berpikiran pervert. Entahlah...

1 jam berlalu. Akhirnya kepala keluarga Jung junior mendapatkan ide. Senyumnya mengembang, 'berarti masih bisa menyentu Boojaeku. Hehehe.. habis kau Boo nanti malam. Karena sudah membuatku berpikir keras'

"sini Boo. Begini..." jung Yunho membisikkan ide yang sudah di fikirkannya kepada sang istri. Yang pasti tidak jauh dari hal yang berbau keevilan (?) dan jangan lupa perfert nya pasti ada.

"MWOOOO.. ANDWAEEEEE"

Di sinilah Jaejoong berada, berada di kerumunan siswa – siswi ShinKi sambil menggendong kedua anaknya. Bukankah tadi ia takut dengan identitasnya yang terbongkar. Tidak perlu khawatir sekarang ia tengah menjadi Kim Jae Rin. Yah, Jaejoong versi gadis. Cukup cantik memang, tapi tetap saja Jaejoong kurang nyaman mengingat dia tetaplah seorang namja. Berbagai pertanyaan keluar dari seluruh murid tentang anaknya yang memanggil teman mereka – Jaejoong & Yunho – Eomma Appa. Serasa menjadi artis dadakan.

"Jae Rin-ssi, bisa anda jelaskan. Kenapa anak anda memanggil Jaejoong 'Eomma'?" tanya Hyorin selaku ketua JaeJoong FC. Yang di angguki oleh seluruh murid.

"Tentu saja karena jaejoong Eommanya" Jawab Jae Rin kelepasan. Yang lain sudah memasang wajah terkejut. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sadar apa yang telah di ucapkannya. 'bodoh'

"Ahh.. maksudnya Jaejoong adik saya itu memang di panggil Eomma oleh kedua anak saya. Lihatlah wajah kita mirip kan – Jaejoong dan Jaerin – hehehe. Jadi seperti itulah. Kalau saya Mommynya" jelas Jaerin mengklarifikasi jawabanya yang pertama.

"Oh. Kita kira benar – benar eomma mereka. syukurlah." Celetuk siswa lainnya

"Lalu apa hubunganya dengan Yunho Oppa?" tanya Ahra ketus.

'Hiss, anak ini. Kalau seandainya aku menjadi diriku sendiri. Akan ku rebus kau. Ckckck, kasian sekali Yunnie. Fansnya seperti ini' batin Jaejoong.

"Ehm... begini, suami saya memang berwajah mirip dengan teman kalian yang bernama Yunho, mungkin mereka mengira kalau itu daddynya"

"Its okey, alasan di terima." Kata Ahra sok – sok an. "Dan kau bocah, jangan seenaknya memanggil Yunho Oppa dengan sebutan Appa. Kasihan anak yang ada di dalam kandunganku nanti " tambah Ahra sambil menjitak pelan kepala Changmin yang kebetulan ada di sampingnya.

Mendengar penuturan Ahra barusan membuat seluruh murid yang ada di situ membulatkan matanya. Beberapa murid khususnya Yunho Fc, wajahnya sudah memerah marah. Ingin rasannya menyerang Ahra saat itu Juga namun di tahannya mengingat masih ada Jaerin. Ne. Mereka masih menjaga image sekolah. Tidak sopan sekali kalau mereka menyerang Ahra saat ini.

"Tapi Jaerin-ssi kenapa anak anda bisa masuk ke sini?"

"Oh. Itu karena saya tadi masih ada di emm, yah, saya masih di mobil karena ada telpon dari client saya. Jadi saya menyuruh anak – anak menyuruh mengantarkan buku tugas milik Jaejoong. Katanya hari ini harus di kumpulkan"

"Tapi, hari ini tidak ada tugas kok, NooNa" celetuk Junsu dengan muka polos

"Be-begitu ya.. hehe.. berarti anak itu bohong."

"Bohong bagaimana Noona. Aku juga lihat tadi anakmu tidak membawa buku apapun" kata Junsu lagi. 'Junsuuu.. kenapa kau sepolos ini. Hiks..' batin Jaejoong

"Be-benarkah? Min, Bum, dimana buku Eomma Jaejoong" tanya JaeRin kepada kedua anaknya. Berharap anaknya berbicara seperti biasannya, bisa bersandiwara di depan umum. Tapi kedua anaknya malah diam. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya.

"MINNE, BUMMIE, JAWAB"

"bukannya Eom—" ucapan Changmin terpotong saat tiba – tiba Kibum menjitak kepalannya.

"Mommy Min. Mommy pikun ne tadi menyuluh kita diam makanya diam. Bial tidak ketahuan kalau kita cedang belbohong. Tapi cekalang menyuluh kita belbicala. Membingungkan." kata Kibum polos.

"Ne, ne, ne, kau benal Hyung bukan Eomma tapi Mommy. Hehe.. aku lupa. Kau haruc tahu Hyung, olang dewaca itu penuh micteli. Ckck, omo Hyung, aku balu sadal kenapa mommy dadanya jadi membecal ne. Kemalin macih lata" mereka berdua asyik berbicara. Lupakah kalian jika kalian tengah berada di kerumunan siswa siswi Shinki. Semoga kalian selamat.

"MWOOO..."

**Tbc**

Mianhae, sedikit lama karena modem kemarin bermasalah. Dan** Terima kasih banyak yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mereview, memfollow atau memfavorit. Terima kasih banyak sudah memberikan dukungan untuk Afrey. Ofc, tetap semangat. Go! Go! Yunjae!**

Terima kasih juga atas saran dari kalian. Kemarin ada yang bingung. Kenapa di taruh di rate M padahal ratenya T? Hanya untuk jaga – jaga. Ada yang memberi saran agar ff ini di tempatkan di Rate M. Agar tidak kena Remove lagi. Ehm,,, masuk akal juga. Ini fanfic tentang kehidupan pernikahan. Dan Appa juga pervertnya tingkat tinggi. Hehehe...

Satu lagi, anaknya Yunjae ada dua. Hanya **Changmin dan Kibum. **Mereka** kembar. **Maksudnya tiga baby Jung itu. Appanya Jung Yunho, jung changmin dan jung kibum.

Next, kenapa tidak lanjut saja dari pada repost? Mianhae, jika langsung ke Chap Lanjutannya, kasihan dengan reader baru pasti kebingungan. Untuk itu saya mulai dari yang pertama. Tapi terima kasih atas sarannya. *bow*

**Big thanks for :**

NaraYuuki | Neliel Minoru |Guest |BeellaGabriany | sytadict | Shikawa | | Nakahara Grill |wiWien | puwi |Guest |FaniHyuk | tha626 | YunHolic |Kyuminjoong | Guest |syifa1807SungAh | Vic |fanfan | geuchan | FiandYJ | lee eun san | wookiesomnia | marcia rena | Lee Kibum | Nanda Angelf | diya1013 | AKTForever |cassieyunjae | Flo cassiopeia | nin nina | aku suka ff |rimmiejae | doki doki | kim kinan | | Loveimminsungs | Qhia503 |capable Sparta | desroschan | sycarp | Ddeokbokkii |DBSJYJ | CindyShim | puzZy cat | cottoncandyme | pumpkinsparkyumin | J-Twice | kimyoonhye Vea | vip | kimRyeona 19 | anastasya regiana | reaRelf | lemonade | Cho Sungkyu | Song Hye Hoon | riska0122 | | Rainie yang| kim eun neul | kimShippo | mitatitu | HaoHaeHyuk | sweet bunny |Guest | AngELF cassiELF | MissELFVIP | min | Cho Minyu | Yzj84 | adindapranatha |

**Give me review** ne.. kritik. Bash. Terserah saja. Bukankah itu membangun untuk kedepannya. Hehehe =.=

Post at 11 Feb. 13

Repost 13 Mar. 13

**AfreyJ**


End file.
